


Blinded

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Denial, Grief/Mourning, rated for eye squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "You should have seen it.”A lament from one blind man to another.





	Blinded

**Blinded**

“I still don’t understand.” Ukoku scraped at the dirt under his knees, staring down at the freshly overturned plot. He looked back at the still-smoking husk of the temple, then pounded a fist on the dirt at his feet. “You were a moron, but you were the smartest damned idiot I’d ever met. You were perceptive. You saw more than most ever could or would, with or without foresight or predetermination or fate or whatever bullshit the old farts above us were spewing.” He laughed at the gods, at himself, at  _him._

The moon, white like a diamond, was half-obscured by clouds. Ukoku could only half-see it anyway. He was certain he hadn’t seen it properly for much longer than that.

“You… You should have seen it…” He swallowed thickly, then a hysterical laugh escaped him, “You should have seen it coming!” He scraped at his own face again, then staggered to a stand and tore off the straw hat, already in tatters from his encounter with the Sanzo party. “And yet you let yourself – and for that brat?” He stomped the ground under his feet. “You glorious moron, I’m never going to understand! I’ll never get to understand because you never give me a damned answer!” He laughed again, between hysterics and hysteria. “Fine, then! I’ll find an answer!” He threw his hat down, then turned on his heel. “Just you watch, you’ll see.” He couldn’t stop smiling against the rage that bubbled, white-hot in his throat. “And I’ll show  _him_  too.”


End file.
